


Losing Control

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek can't control himself from transforming, Stiles and Scott try to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Upload

“Look, all I’m saying is how can Derek be losing control? This sounds like some kind of trap.” Stiles says

“I don’t know, he just sent me this message, look” Scott pull out his phone and plays the message left for him

“Scott, I need you to come now! I- I can’t control it… Hel-“

“See Derek sounds pretty bad” Scott says

“Fine, we’ll go, but if I die, I’m ganna be so mad at you”

\--

Stiles and Scott are at Derek’s loft, so scared they are unable to open the door

Stiles steps forward, grabs the handle, looks back at Scott, and pulls the door open. They are greeted with a bloody mess, trashed apartment, and a passed out Derek

“Derek what the hell” Scott rushes to Derek’s side

“Dude?” Stiles says in the background

“Wait, I’m trying to get a pulse” Scott says

“I think you should turn around” Stiles says

“What is-“ Written on the wall is ‘LEAVE’ written in blood

“Scott, step back” Derek says

Scott looks back to see Derek awake, bloody, and has his claws out. Scott steps back

“Derek, what the hell” Scott says

“I can’t control myself” Derek says, slowly getting up

“Hey are you taking this?” Stiles asks in background

“The Meth or the pills?” Derek asks

“Pill- Meth? What the hell are you doing to yourself?” Scott yells at Derek

“It’s the only thing that will calm my urge” Derek falls against a pillar

“These pills are tranquilizers and Cyanide” Stiles says

“What the hell are yo-“

“It’s a three to one ratio. It calms my body, letting me think” Derek falls to the floor

“Dere-“

“Don’t come near me! I’m not safe” Derek yells, teeth almost all the way out

Stiles walks next to Scott, “Are we not going to address the blood all over the walls?”

“That was the guy I got the drugs from, he didn’t give me a good deal” Derek moans

“That’s no reason to kill him and dismantle his insides” Stiles yells, hiding behind Scott

“He didn’t give them to me, and I lost control”

“So we take you to Deaton, He’ll know what to do”

“No, I can’t go that far without killing something” He moans

“Well, what do we do?”

“How long do you go before killing someone?” Stiles asks

“About two hours” he groans

“When does that that end?” Stiles mumbles

“About no-“ His eyes turn blue and he stands up, almost fully formed

He starts for Stiles and Scott, but turns at the last second

“Where’s he-“

“Shh”

He heads to a closet, where there is the drug dealers human carcass hanging by a hook in the back. The man is mostly flesh, no skin. It’s already been ripped off.

“Stiles, make the serum” Scott whispers

“Why do I have to handle the Cyanide?”

“Fine, if he comes over, you take care of him”

Stiles stands still, “Okay, I’ll make it”

He runs to the kitchen, crushes the pills in a three to one ratio and puts it in water. He puts the water into a syringe and gives it to Scott.

“I’m going to try to give it to him”

He walks slowly towards Derek, almost unnoticeable due to all the blood on him

“I’m sorry Derek” he prances on him and shoves the needle deep into his neck. Derek throws Scott off into a pillar, but the mix soon kicks in

“Scott!” Stiles rushes to Scott

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me” Scott gets up

Derek is lying in a pool of blood by the half torn body

“Derek are you okay?” Stiles yells across the room

Derek slurs when he speaks, “Yea- I’m fine”

Scott and Stiles stands up, looking at the half awake Derek

“What are we supposed to do?” Stiles asks

“I don’t know, but make some more shots” Scott says


	2. What's happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles find out what is happening to Derek, but not any closer to helping him.

“Scott, what are we supposed to do about this?” Stiles asks

“How am I supposed to know, Deaton usually knows what this is”

The boys just stand there, unable to think

“You kno- Lets move him first” Stiles says

The boys grab Derek’s shoulders and drag him out of the pool surrounding him, being careful not to get any blood on them

“Just put him by the wall” Scott says

They lay him against the wall

“He’s all limp, it feels weird” Stiles says

“Well, he’s basically drugged, how do you expect him to be” Scott asks

“I’ve been with him when he’s paralyzed, thought he might be like that” Stiles answers

They both stand, staring at the drugged Derek

“Well, I’ll stay here tonight to keep giving his shots, you?” Scott says

“I’ll go ask Deaton about this, maybe he knows” Stiles says

\--

Stiles arrives at Dr. Deaton’s vet, looking for him

“Uh, Dr. Deaton?” Stiles says

“Oh, Stiles, so good to hear you!” Deaton says from the back, “Come back here”

Stiles walks to the back to find Deaton caring for a wounded wolf

“What can I do for you?” Deaton asks

“Derek, uh, can’t stop himself from shifting”

“Oh, that sounds bad. I’ll help you as soon as I’m finished with this patient”

“Patient? What pa-“

Peter Hale morphs out of his state, wounded and naked; He quickly falls off, as he is too big for the table.

“Uh…”

“Stiles, can you get me a towel” Deaton rushes to help Peter up

Stiles turns around and shuffles through some cabinets trying to find a towel

“Found one” Stiles yells and turns around freezes when he sees Peter lying on his back, still naked

“Put it on him” Deaton yells

He throws the towel on Peters Junk, trying to not be scarred for life

Deaton performs a small exam on him, pulling out a piece of twig from his side

“There, all done. Now, stiles what was your problem?” Deaton takes off a pair of bloody gloves

Stiles can’t stop looking at Peter’s wounds, open and free for the world to see

“Oh, don’t worry, he’ll heal in a couple of days” Deaton says

“Uh, Derek is sick” Stiles says

“Take me to him”

\--

They get to Derek’s loft in Stile’s Jeep. Stiles walks Deaton into the gory room, Deaton is shocked

“My go- I’ve seen some bad stuff in my days, but this is gruesome” He says

“Scott, we’re here” Stiles yells out

Scott walks out of the restroom with bloody clothes

“Oh my- Is that your blood?” Stiles asks

“Oh, no, it’s the drug dealer’s” Scott says

Deaton stands behind them, disgusted at what he sees

Deaton looks around the nightmarish apartment, “Where is Derek”

Scott points to a pillar on the other side of the room, “Over there”

Deaton rushes to his side, examining the body

“Can you heal him?” Stiles asks

Deaton ignores him, as he hasn’t finished the initial examination

Deaton gets up, turning to the boys, “Derek’s is infected with an infection, but this is no normal infection. This was manufactured just for Derek’s body.”

  
“So, someone’s trying to kill Derek” Scott asks

“Yes, what are you giving him? I saw puncture wounds on him” Deaton asks

“He said a mixture of some pills and… drugs” Stiles says

“What kind of drugs?” Deaton asks

“Um, Meth” Stiles says quietly

“Met- you’re giving him drugs?” Deaton snaps

“Yeah, he told us to”

“Okay, what pills?”

“Tranquilizers and cyanide” Stiles says

Deaton turns to Derek, “Smart”

“How is almost killing Derek _smart_?” Stiles yells

“The cyanide stops his healing, the tranquilizers put him down. Without the Cyanide, he would metabolize the tranqs easily.” Deaton says, “Keep giving the shots whenever you need to”

He heads for the door

Stiles yells out, “Wait, where are you going?”

“To try and find who wants to kill Derek” He yells

The boys turn around to look at Derek

“He looks like he’s in a coma or something” Stiles says

Scott just giggles a little bit, going back to the sink to wash some of the blood off of him


	3. Questions and Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys question Derek and need more drugs

Scott is done washing the blood out of his clothes

Stiles says, “Wow, you could be a murderer and not even I would know”

“Shut up”

“Just saying, you’re good at washing out blood”

Scott turns around to look at Derek

“When’s the last time you gave him a shot?”

“About an hour ago”

He rushes to Derek, “Then he should…be…waking up” He slaps his face softly, “Derek, you awake?”

“Ugh, Scott, stop” Derek moans

“Good, you’re awake!” Stiles says sarcastically eating a bagel

“What the hell is happening?” Scott asks

“I don’t know, I woke up feeling like a full moon is coming.

“That’s not for another three days” Scott added

“Yeah, I knew this wasn’t right, that’s when I went to get the drugs” Derek wheezed

Stiles chimed in, “Yeah and when you killed that same guy too”

“It wasn’t my fault, I couldn’t control it” Derek yelled

Stiiles got up and walked over, mocking Derek, “ _Oh, I’m Derek and I can kill drug dealers just because I’m mad”_

Stiles walks back to the kitchen area

Scott lifts Derek’s head slowly, “Who would do this to you?”

“I don’t know”

Stiles yells from a distance, “Well someone wants you to kill so think”

“I don’t know” Derek yells, teeth starting to come out

“Derek, your teeth!” Scott jumps back, dropping Derek’s head to the floor

“Ouch! I know, I- I just got a little carried away” His teeth recede back into his head

“Derek, think. If we can’t control you, someone else is going to die”

Derek ponders over the question, Scott walks to Stiles

“Get another shot ready”

“We just gave him one” Stiles says

“I think his body is getting used to it, he lost control for a second”

Stiles reaches for the syringes, “Uh, Scott, they’re gone”

“What do you mean they’re gone? Nobody came in or out of here”

“I mean they’re gone. Not here, taken… or stolen”

“Who though? Who would steal syringes filled with poison and drugs?”

“The person who wants Derek to kill”

Scott walks back to Derek, still thinking

“Derek, we’re going to have to leave for a couple of hours” Scott says

“What, no, what if I lose control?” He whines

Stiles walks near Scott, “Just focus on your cadaver over there” He points to the bloody closet door

They walk away, chaining the loft door on the outside

\--

They get into Stile’s jeep

Stiles asks, “So, where to?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never bought any drugs before”

“Great, the only two high school guys who have never done anything bad before- you know, we should start a club. _The good egg’s club_ ”

“Okay, let me see if I can find anyone who knows anyone” Scott takes out his phone

“Well, how are we going to buy it, with money?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like we just have a safe full of drugs”

Scott turns to Stiles

“No- No no no no no! I am not stealing drugs from my dad!”

\--

Scott walks into the police station


	4. Stealthy Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to steal from his dad, and the police station

Stiles walks to the lady in the front desk

“Hey… uh…”

“Jessica”

“Yeah, Jessica. Can I go see my dad? I brought him a burger”, He pulls out a fast food bag

“Why haven’t you brought him food before?” She pops a bubble of gum

“I- I um…I have”

She rolls her eyes at Stiles, who just runs to the back as she is looking away

\--

Stiles knocks on his dad’s office door

“Stiles?” The Sheriff asks

“Yeah, just thought I might bring my favorite father some food” Stiles says

“I’m your only father”

“I don’t know, Scott’s dad is nearing you” Stiles smiles

“Stiles, I- you know what, never mind” He walks over to Stiles, “Thanks

“Hey, is it okay if I use the restroom?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Stiles leans in for a hug, “Thanks”

He walks away with his dad’s security badge, and pulls out his phone to call Scott

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to says thanks if I get sent to prison because of you” Stiles snarles on the phone

He gets to the drug room, still on the phone with Scott

“Now just grab the darts and leave. It’s as simple as that”

“Simple? Yeah, I’m just stealing from one of the most guarded place in this town”

He gets to the door, looks around, and swipes it

“Oh, and remember to get it from the back of the shelf” Scott reminds him on the phone

He hangs up and walks in, rushing to grab a box of tranquilizers

He grabs the bag and runs out quickly, but hears voices from down the hall. Unknowing what to do, he closes the door behind him and leans against the wall, stuffing the box inside of his jacket

His dad walks around the corner, “Stiles, what are you doing over here?”

“Oh, uh, I was just…looking for you!”

“Why?”

“Your badge got stuck on my shirt, I was ganna give it to you before I went to the restroom” He hands him the card, before walking down the hall

“Stiles” his dad yells out

“Yeah?” Stiles stops, scared

“The bathroom’s to the left” he says

“Oh, yeah, thanks”

\--

Stiles runs to his truck, holding the box inside of his jacket

“There” Stiles dumps out the darts onto the seats and jumps in

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles in charge!!

Stiles and Scott are driving back to Derek’s loft, rushing

Scott is messing with the darts, “So what are in these things?”

“Just med’s to put things to sleep. Nothing too bad, just a lot of drugs”

“Heh, I wonder how much we should give him” He uncaps one

“Woah, watch it! Those things are str- Oh shit!”

Stiles brakes hard, almost hitting a deer, and swerving a bit

“hah, that was close” Stiles turns to Scott

“Stiles?” he holds up his hand, the needle stabbed all the way into it

“Scott, what the hell?!” he yells

Scott tries to pull out the dart, “You just stopped, it was open, I don’t know”

He can’t pull it out, Stiles is tired of seeing him struggle

He grabs it and his hand, “Okay, on three. One-“

He yanks out the needle, leaving Scott screaming in pain

“OWW!”

“Oh, calm down, you’re ganna be asleep in a few seconds anyways” He tells him

“How do yo-,” his words start slurring, “yooou knooow”

“Just…trust me” he puts the darts back into the box

“Stiles, I’m no-“ Scott’s head falls, putting him into a deep sleep

Stiles moans, “Ugh”

He continues driving

\--

Stiles slumps Scott’s limp body over his shoulder, struggling to grab the box of darts, close the door, and lock it. He walks over to some stairs, which is the next level of struggle.

“He gets to the loft, and is sweaty, breathing heavily, and frustrated. He throws Scott down in fury, but quickly apologizes to the unconscious body

When he opens the door, he doesn’t see Derek where they left him, and he quickly gets into a fighting position

“Derek?” He grabs a dart from the box

“Derek? Are you still here?” He slowly steps into the loft

He looks around, scared, but still holding up the dart in his fist

“Stiles?” Derek, clean of blood, walks out of his restroom

Stiles is startled, and blanks out for a couple of seconds

He charges Derek, “AHHHH!”

Derek is caught off guard, and feels a sharp pain in his shoulder

“Derek?” Stiles gasps

“Stiles,” He looks at Stiles, “What hav-“

His eyes roll back, and he falls onto the ground, looking nearly dead

“Oh my g- Derek? Are you okay?” He nudges him with his foot

Derek moves a little bit, but not much

“Oh thank god!” he takes out the dart from Derek’s shoulder

“Well, they work” He throws the dart behind him, walking over to the door

 Stiles grabs Scotts feet, and drags him into the loft, closing the door when he is in. He opens the door again, grabbing the box of stolen tranquilizers

\--

Scott wakes up, aching and still a little dreary, “Ugh, what happened?”

Stiles answers sarcastically, “Oh, well, you drugged yourself, and I took care of Derek”

“You? You took care of Derek?”

“Well, he was washing his hands, and I stabbed him with the syringe”

“Woah, wait, washing his hands?”

“Yeah, he just said my name and I ran at him, jabbed him with a little sleepy meds, and he dropped”

“He was just up? Washing his hands?” Scott asks

“Uh, yeah”

“And you didn’t question that at all?”

“Hey, he could have been just playing” He yells

“Well, if he didn’t look threatening, why would you stab him?”

“I don’t know you didn’t look threatening, but you still stabbed yourself” Stiles gives a smirk

Scott turns away from Stiles

“Well, how long was I out?”

“About three days”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah”

“How- Why?”

“I don’t know, but don’t worry, I texted your mom and told her you were staying at my house” Stiles says

“And what about you?”

“I went home”

“Oh, great. Leave me, a helpless being, with a possibly murderous monster that could have woken up at any moment”

“Oh, did not think of that” He turns

“Hey” Derek is right behind Stiles. Stiles runs into Derek’s chest

“Oh- my- Derek!” He pushes himself away quickly

“How long was I out?”

Stiles grabs a stool and holds it up, “Get away from us! We don’t want to die”

“Relax Stiles, I feel fine” He puts his finger on the stool leg

“How do I know you are telling the truth?”

“Because, if I wanted to kill you,” He grabs the stool and throws it across the room, “I would”

Stiles turns to Scott, “I think we can trust him”

Scott just giggles to himself


End file.
